A Date? Chapter 3
by WriterRob2018
Summary: The saga continues...can Mira finally cope with Arata's perverted behavior? Who is that mystery woman! Enjoy Part 3! Trinity Seven and Characters listed here are (C) Kenji Saito


A Date?

Chapter 3

While washing himself, Arata remembered the time when he first met Mira. He could never forget how hostile she was toward him, viewing him as nothing but an impure existence that needed to be eradicated from the face of the Earth. However, Arata could see that she was much more than what she was displayed, hence his inability to hold any grudges against her. One thing that stood out was her petite body.

"Lillith definitely has an awesome body, but Mira is definitely in a league of her own," chuckled Arata, immersing himself once again in his perverted thoughts. Her remembered the moment when he landed on top of her during his training to improve his abilities, he couldn't help musing that her breasts were of the size where it fit perfectly inside one's hand. Although she knocked him silly for it, Arata couldn't deny the fact that he was truly grateful to her for giving him a chance to prove himself to her, even it meant that he had to tone down his perverted whenever he was in her presence.

Arata quickly dressed himself and opened the door to his room only to find Mira standing on the other side, her face looking down to the ground and her body trembling slightly. Arata looked at her slightly confused, "Are you okay, Mira?" Mira lifted her head to look at him. "You were taking too long, so I only came here to make sure you weren't indulging in impure behavior," she spoke softly. Arata looked back at her with a smirk on his face. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were lying," he chuckled. "Your shy behavior has me creeped out slightly, stalker."

Mira's eyes widened in surprise to Arata's playful accusation. "It's nothing like that you dummy!" she squealed. "Can we please go?" On their way to the cafe, Arata couldn't help but steal a glance at the fabulous ladies' lingerie that were on display in a clothing store. Sporting a small smile, he began to imagine the girls adorned in in said lingerie. "Small, medium, large," he quietly wondered to himself. "The possibilities are endless indeed!" A small voice quickly snapped him back to reality.

"Judging by your facial expression, you were thinking of something filthy," she quipped, sporting a slightly annoyed look on her face. Knowing that he had been found out and there was no way around it, all Arata could do was sport a sheepish grin on his face. Mira could only sigh in disgust. Upon being seated, Mira noted that Arata was sitting to close for her comfort. "Um, impure boy?" she muttered, sporting an icy stare. "Who told you that I wanted to be that close to you?" Arata could only utter an exasperated sigh, the realization that even though Mira was warming up to him, she still proved herself to be one tough cookie.

"Looks like this bonding session is going to be a bit tougher than I expected," he quietly mused to himself, watching as the waitress in charge of the booth approached them with the drinks. "Here you sir," she replied with a cheerful yet slightly seductive tone. "One for you and one for your girlfriend!" The last word she spoke was enough to cause Arata to break out in a large smile and Mira to stare at the waitress completely dumbfounded. "I most certainly AM NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!" she clamored. "I am simply accompanying him to cleanse him of his impure ways!" Arata could not help but erupt in joyous laughter, much to Mira's annoyance "What the hell do you find so funny about this?!" she chattered. "Please tell me, I want to know!"

"Well, if you don't want him around, I can happily take him off your hands," the waitress cheerily replied, taking it upon herself to sit on Arata's thigh. Arata couldn't help but take notice how beautiful the waitress was. "What is this heavenly warmth?" he silently mused, blushing heavily. He began to imagine himself and the waitress in a bath together. "How may I serve you?" she seductively replied, pressing her body against his, causing him to furiously blush. Mira could only shake her head. "I really should stop trying to expect purity from this deviant boy," she grumbled. "Done having fun?"

Unbeknownst to them, a slender female figure had been silently observing them from the shadows. "What is this?" she spoke while letting out a small laughter. "Arata and that Mage, on a date?"


End file.
